We're at the Olympics
by Lostandloved
Summary: The girls couldn't believe where they were. A lifetimes worth of hard work had finally paid off, dreams were coming true and history was being made. This is a small collection that follows that girls progress at the London Olympics, because we all wish the the TV show had done so.
1. Chapter 1

We're at the Olympics.

Four girls sat among a very hyped up audience in the packed O2 arena of London, England. At any other time they would have just seemed like four ordinary girls sat in an arena watching a sporting event.

But everyone in this building, everyone watching the televised broadcast and everyone who has been paying attention to the Summer Olympics of 2012 knew exactly who they were. They were gold medalists, they were the Women's Artistic Gymnastics team champions.

They were now preparing to watch their teammate, Payson Keeler, compete in the floor exercise event finals. It was the last competition for any of them, it was the last section of this outrageous roller coaster that they had been riding for the past few weeks.

"I can't believe that it's almost over" Lauren stated to her teammates, sounding a little saddened by her own words.  
"I know" Kaylie whispered back to her, "I don't think it's really hit me yet, everything we've achieved here".  
"I don't think it ever will" Lauren nodded knowingly.

Lauren and Kaylie shared a moment of silence between them, they had both been through so much together to get to this place, to get to the olympic podium. It took them a long time to know how to appreciate each other along the way. Being friends for over ten years didn't change the fact that they only now felt as though they were finding some common ground.

"Hey you two!" They heard Jordan say to them, pulling them from their thoughts, "be quiet, it's starting".

The girls all laughed and turned towards the arena, the three of them along with their teammate Colleen had done amazing things at these Olympics and now it was time for Payson to yet again leave her mark on the competition.

They watched eagerly as the girls all marched out onto the floor, Payson being the only american successfully qualifying for this floor final. The girls knew it was going to feel like reliving the team all-around competition but from the stands. Payson was last to go up on the floor exercise and it was that performance that had sealed their gold medal.


	2. Team final - part 1

A/N - So the first chapter was supposed to serve as an introduction, it was the floor finals which is the last event final (gymnastics competition) at the Olympics. the rest of the competitions have already occurred so the rest of the chapters are fashbacks to the other competitions and then i will once again go back to the floor exercise final.  
so this chapter is the team final. (or the end routine of the team final)

Team Final – part 1

The entire arena fell into silence as the announcer's voice echoed throughout it. It was time for the last rotation of the team final and the whole crowed was in suspense.

"The last competitor on the floor exercise, representing the United States of America, Payson Keelor".

Payson stood at the edge of the floor, making sure that the chalk she had rubbed into her hands was the way she liked it. Before she decided to step onto the floor and salute the judges she took one last glace at her teammates, in an attempt to receive a final boost of confidence from them… because she needed it.

In order to clench the Gold medal for her country Payson knew she would have to score a few tenths higher than she had during the qualification rounds. She hoped that the electric atmosphere and the support from her teammates would help her do so. It would help her stick her landings, hit her splits and help her give the performance of her life.

She saluted, walked onto the mat and posed in her starting position and waited apprehensively for the tone that would indicate the beginning of her music. The big screens in the arena could be seen flashing from coverage of Payson waiting on the floor, to her four very anxious teammates.

An echo of wondered awes could be heard in the quiet arena as the familiar sound of Payson's 'Swan Lake' music began to play. It had been one of the much loved performances so far.

As she danced her way to the corner to take on her first tumbling pass Payson thought through all the adversity she had faced and worked through so she could be there right now and all those who had helped her along the way.

She remembered when Sasha had made her dance with her eyes closed, with paint in her hands so she could see the beauty and art her dance could create. She wanted to be able to share that beauty with the audience.

"Here we go" Lauren whispered to her teammates as Payson approached the corner.  
They knew that whether or not a routine of Payson's was going to be a good one or a bad one was often set by this very first pass.

Round off, two flicks, back handing into a double Arabian.  
"Wow!" Kaylie shouted, throwing her hands up into the air.  
"She stuck it" Jordan responded.  
"It's going to be a great routine" Kaylie said back.

An injury to her back meant that she had to find a way to change her gymnastics, and that meant becoming more artistic. But if people thought for a second that she had lost all of her power… they were wrong.

Payson landed her double pike and she knew, straight away she knew that she had done it, they had done it and they were Olympic champions.

"Yes!"  
"Well done Pay".  
Could be heard from her teammates as she ran down the stairs. The first person she hugged when she ran down was Sasha, being her and most of the girls personal coach he was allowed on the floor.

"That was amazing Payson" he told her as his arms swallowed her in a bear hug.  
"I think you're going to have to give me my gold medal back this afternoon".

R/R


End file.
